


''Oops, I did it again...''

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: Never leave your snacks unattended when the Dark Slayer is around.
Kudos: 2





	''Oops, I did it again...''

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to see how fast I could do one of these; this is from the most recent dailyprompt for January 1st ~ “oops”. This Faith, and this Andrew belong in the comtinuation; unlikely now to be continued, that matters more to me than any other that followed the end of the TV show, certainly more than the 'official' one(s). This is set in the fictional burgh of Trillium; situated at the centre of a triangle, part of which is that hellmouth in Cleveland. The continuation, called by its creator, Jet Wolf, The Chosen captured everything about the show that I loved and gave me a new set of characters to love.

The Dweeb was turning a delightful fruity shade of purple.

Appropriate, she thought.

Brain trying furiously to counter her outrageous suggestion about Chewbacca; he was also desperately attempting to avoid mainlining pure fridge fresh soda.

Waiting until he'd turned away to snort all over the carpet; she swiftly shook something over his pizza.

Deadpan, she stared at the movie; watching him glare at her from the corner of her eye; deciding he needed to clarify his response he risked biting into a slice of his pizza.

Seconds later; his mouth on fire, she said innocently.

_“You don't like Jalapeño then?”_

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
